


A Scientist on the Beach

by Stefanyeah



Series: Mad Scientist Christmas [6]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22000777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/pseuds/Stefanyeah
Summary: A Mad Scientist
Series: Mad Scientist Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/604177
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	A Scientist on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Due to a combination of family, full trains, writer's block, drawing urges, sickness, family, full trains I haven't been able to finish that Christmas story yet. T_T
> 
> I'm deeply sorry. I've not been reading the other stories yet, either, since I want to finish mine first…
> 
> But, as hinted at up there, instead of being able to write, all my creative juices demanded: **D.R.A.W!** So, drawing I did…
> 
> And thus I shall bring you the companion piece of Crimbo Dom from a few years ago.


End file.
